


did we click or nah?

by toast (aone)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ten's a gay disaster and doyoung's not having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: Luxury's main rapper, who made waves during group's debut, seen with Mark Lee from NCTten scrolls down the article, tapping on a photo of you with your sunglasses and hat off, waving for the cameras because what's the use of a disguise when you've been made?"i wanna date him."doyoung rolls his eyes."thendatehim instead of sitting around, reading articles about him. beproactive."





	did we click or nah?

**Author's Note:**

> request:
> 
> "Do you think we can get anything TEN related like maybe him asking his crush out? Or maybe falling for a fellow idol or fan and asks other members for help? And btw your writing is amazingggg)"

“he’s coming this way, _doyoung–_ ”

“what do you want _me_ to do?”

“make him go _away!”_

“i can’t do that, that’s just giving netizens a reason to think we have some sort of feud!”

" _so?!_ start one if you have to, just get him out of–”

ten inhales sharply as you reach their table and drum the surface before leaning down to sling an arm around mark’s shoulders. there’s probably a million fansites documenting this moment. not just the interaction of the century between two of the industry’s young-and-on-the-rise rappers, but also the way your frame fills your clothes and specifically your _pants_ as you bend _down_ and ten just wants to–

“mark! long time no see!”

you grin as mark extends a hand for a handshake and ten watches as you two do a complicated set of gestures before ending with a fierce hug.

“since we have about an hour before the actual show starts…” you trail off, grabbing an extra chair from a table nearby, “i’m going to kill time by catching up…”

your keen gaze, sharpened by the eye makeup your stylists decided to give you, sweeps across the table’s occupants and ten swears he goes into cardiac arrest for the half-second you look at him.

“...and getting to know the rest of your group better, if that’s alright with you all?”

there’s a series of nods and verbal affirmations, some more vocal than others. lucas, donghyuck, and chenle are all very excited to meet _Luxury’s_ lead rapper, so ten lets some of his inhibitions free to nod and offer a quiet “sure” that you probably didn’t hear.

it’s a lightning round of introductions after yours, and ten nearly stumbles over his own name when your eyes actually _settle_ on him, a loose smile on your lips.

“i’m ten, it’s a true pleasure to meet you,” he says, blinking as your smile broadens.

_mr. colgate, sure why not! it’s not like you can be any more perfect!_

“the pleasure’s all mine! i have to admit… i’ve watched your dance practices and performances countless times. tried to learn the choreography on my down time too.”

you rub the back of your neck and ten could cry. sexy _and_ cute, what else can you pull off? ten wants a timeout.

_“hyung!”_

everyone turns their head to see a tall blonde making his way towards the table.

“oh, kyunghee. do they need me back at the table?”

“jinhyuk and seungjun-hyung are about to start fighting over something stupid.”

you sigh. “do they ever fight about something smart?”

“...rarely.”

“exactly,” you say, standing up and bowing. kyunghee does the same. “i’m sorry that i have to cut our time short. i look forward to your performance later on.”

once you’re out of range, ten rounds on doyoung.

“you’re going to help me.”

“with what?”

“getting his number.”

doyoung raises an eyebrow with all the sass in the world.

“you could just ask _mark_ for it, you know.”

—

“i’m not sure i know what i did to deserve getting to hang out with someone so talented, but i’ll take what i can get,” you laugh, the sound calling for all of ten’s attention. “wouldn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth, even if i did think the text was a prank at first.”

ten smiles.

“i guess _‘hey, it’s ten’_ doesn’t sound all that convincing when you think about it.”

“it really doesn’t.”

you idly kick at a rock in your path and ten watches it fly down the sidewalk. the silence is fifty-percent comfortable and fifty-percent awkward and ten doesn’t know what to do. what is there to talk about? how about icebreakers? is that too junior high?

_this really feels like a first date._

your sudden laugh startles ten out of his thoughts.

“i suppose so. i mean, we’re walking together two feet apart and our conversations start and stop because we’re not sure what the other wants to talk about. what they _will_ talk about.” you give him a sidelong glance and grace him with a half-smile. “at least walking around town is better than going to a restaurant and not realizing until we’ve arrived that there’s a dress code.”

it takes ten a second to process that he said that embarrassing thought out loud, but he schools his expression and hopes he acted fast enough for you to not notice.

“ _that_ was incredibly specific.”

he shoots you a prying look and a smirk that has you loosening up some.

“high school. he was a really sweet boy, but it didn’t work out.”

“because he skimmed over the restaurant etiquette?”

you laugh again and ten’s starting to think that it’s something he’d like to hear every day.

“i’m not that big of a douche, no, it’s just that we didn’t have much to bond over,” you say, brushing him off when he offers a light _“sorry.”_ you smile at him. “there was no click, you know? no gut feeling that we would’ve worked out.”

“hm. and us? was there a click?”

you raise an eyebrow, amused and still smiling, but say nothing. how evil, ten wants to press you for an answer because he knows there was definitely something he felt when you responded to his _“wanna hang out?”_ with a surprised emoji and a hasty _“yes”_ in all capital letters. he wants to know if he has a chance.

“that’s not fair, it’s like you’re leading me on.”

you huff but there’s no exasperation behind it.

“we’ve only met a total of two times, how am i _already_ leading you on?”

“well, because i have a crush on you, _duh_.”

ten mutes, eyes flitting away from you the moment the sentence is left out in the open for you to pick apart. there’s not much to look into, it was very straightforward.

“wow, now, that’s not fair,” you say, an indecipherable emotion latched onto your words.

“what–”

“since when?”

ten narrows his eyes and chances a glance at you to find genuine curiosity and something else sparkling in your stare.

“uh... since i first saw you in passing at last year’s MAMA.”

that was a couple months ago.

“whoa.”

“yeah,” ten says carefully. “it got stronger because i watched all of the get-to-know videos your company put out.”

“ _you did? oh my god_ , that’s so embarrassing.”

ten laughs, tension easing off of his shoulders.

“you were so uneasy for the first few.”

“i _know_ , but i still beat you.”

“at what?”

“having the longer crush,” you grin, sly and all-knowing. “you _are_ my sunbae, after all. plenty of time to start crushing while i was still a trainee.”

ten nods. makes sense.

“so... now that _that_ cat is out of the bag, did we click or nah?”

chuckling, you shake your head and stop in front of a 24-hour diner.

“how about you buy me a milkshake and i’ll tell you if we did, _or nah?”_

ten grins, fingers already reaching for his wallet. he could use a plate of fries.

“deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> now i want fries


End file.
